Your Biggest Fan
by pennypop21
Summary: Let's just say that Freddie finally admits his feelings for a certain Puckett in a really cute way. Sorry i suck at summaries but I'm sure the story's better than the summary. :  Rated T for really minor swearing.
1. JONAS

A/N: This is my first multi chapter please read enjoy and review thanks a lot.

I am terribly sorry if Sam, Freddie, or Carly are OOC.

BTW I do not own iCarly but i wished i did.

* * *

I'm Your Biggest Fan

_So unless you guys haven't noticed I like Macy and Macy likes me._

_SAM'S POV_

I hear Carly squeal at the top of her lungs once she heard that line coming from Nick Jonas. Even if she watched that episode for the hundredth time.

I admit the way he revealed that he liked Macy to his friends was cute and I would melt to the ground if someone did that to me but come on squealing at the top of your lungs is not an appropriate way of dealing with the situation.

"Carls chill! It's just a show no guy in the world would bother doing something like that in front of a bunch of people." I said trying to stop her from squealing. As I said this the nub walked in, just as I said that.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Sing the way Nick Jonas did for that chick Macy in their show."

"Don't tell me that they finally came out?"

"Yeah they told everybody after nick sang Your Biggest Fan."

"That's kind of stupid isn't it?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look. Carly saw that we were about to fight so she went to the kitchen and get herself a peppy cola.

"No it isn't its romantic and sweet like you would know any of that stuff dorkwad."

"Oh and you do?" He screamed at me. No one screams at Sam Puckett, but since I'm to lazy today I may let him go, besides he looks kind of cute today, WAIT WHAT? Focus Sam! Focus!

"All I know if someone would do that for me, I would marry that dude." I said as I flipped through the channels.

"Are you serious? Even if it was a complete stranger?" He said.

"You know what Freddiefir you for a person who pretty much has all A's in his report card your pretty stupid!" With that my phone buzzed it was my mom.

"Man I have to go my mom just kicked frothy and Frothy bit my mom so now I have get her to the hospital." "See y'all later!"

"Bye" Carly said. Freddie was about to yell at her for skipping the argument but before he was able to open his mouth Sam was gone.

CARLY'S POV

"What are you thinking?" I asked Freddie 'cause ever since Sam left he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Remember when I told you that I liked Sam?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm thinking of singing to her to reveal my feelings for her."

"OH MT GOD that would be great." I said taking a bite of some grapes.

"I was actually planning to do it on the night of the Christmas Party/Ball that the school is holding on Sunday since I'm part of the committee thing."

"AHHHHH! OMG Freddie I can't believe it you're actually manning up! CONGRATUALATIONS! But wait how on earth will you get Sam to the ball?" I asked him. As I said this he game me a puppy dog face signaling that that was my problem.

"No No No No No No." I said sternly.

"Pwease…." He said still having that puppy dog face to make it worse he started whining.

"OK FINE! But if I get injured you're paying all my hospital bills and you will buy me all the smoothies i want." I said screaming

"As if I don't buy you enough smoothies now." He said holding back a chuckle.

"So see you tomorrow then." He said.

"Why'd you have to leave now?"

"My phone buzzed."

"So?"

"It's my mom."

"How can you be so sure?"

"'Cause she's the only person that I don't have ringtone for."

"Oh ok bye."

"Hey get Sam to come 'kay?"

"Sure sure bye"

"Bye."

* * *

_**So what do you think of the first chapter please review thanks.**_

_**SEDDIE ROCKS! **_


	2. Shopping, and Dressing up

_Second Chapter alert.

* * *

Saturday after they shoot iCarly._

_(A/N: I forgot when they did iCarly. So I'm making it 3:30 on a Saturday sorry don't hate me.)_

NORMAL POV

"Hey guys I have to go still need to fix the lighting for tomorrow night." Freddie said as he giving Carly a you-know-what-to-do look. While he was finishing cleaning up everything they used.

"Who Goes to school on a Saturday" Carly asked not addressing anyone in particular

"A dork. That's who." Sam said making Freddie stop and look at Sam.

"Sam" Carly half scolded her

"Its fine Carly no need to tell the blond headed demon to apologize. I need to go bye guys." Freddie said as he was leaving

"Bye" Carly said.

"You know that was mean." Carly said as she faced Sam

"I know."Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Well anyway…" Carly started.

"Remember when you said that you would go to the ball with me, since both of us don't have dates."

"Yeah."

"Cool so let's go shopping!" Carly said with the most cheerful voice she could have done.

"Wait! Woah! Hold your horses shay. What so you mean shopping?"

"I mean we go to the mall and buy dresses for tomorrow night."

"Do we have to" Sam asked whining like a baby.

"Yeah we do. You can't go to ball/party with just genes and a shirt. " Carly looked at Sam who was practically glaring at her.

"If you come with me to get and the dresses and allow me to fix you up tomorrow, I'll….. buy you Canadian bacon."

"Fine I'll go."

*little did they knew Freddie went home to practice for his big reveal during the ball/party.

SAM'S POV after the shopping trip.

The dress that Carly picked out for me was pretty but I don't think that it would look good on me. It was a black strapless dress that stops 3 inches before the knees, and it had a belt that looked so awesome and it fitted me in all the right places well that was according to Carly I didn't really get to see myself 'cause Carly was pretty much blocking the mirror. I hope Freddie likes the dress that's pretty much one of the reasons why I wanted to buy a dress plus ha- wait did I just think of what Freddie would think. Ugh Sam you don't like Freddie, yeah you do no you don't.

"SAM!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name. That stopped my train of thought

"What?" it was Carly

"Oh thank god I thought I lost you."

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out"

"Oh sorry."

"so anyway I thought that you could just use a pair of my heels since we didn't buy any."

"Okay cool so can I sleep over."

"Yeah sure."

SUNDAY 5:30pm

I was in the Carly's apartment putting on my dress while she was beside me putting on her own dress. She finished ahead of me and looked beautiful, she helped me put on my dress.

"How can you not put on this dress?"

"I think I got fatter."

"No you haven't" as she helped me her hand brushed on mine.

"Woah Sam your hands are so cold!"

"Guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Of what?"

"Carls can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it? Wait your not pregnant are you."

"NO OF COURSE NOT! Promise you won't get mad."

"Yeah sure what is it."

"I-THINK-I-L-L-L-L-I-K-E FREDDIE" Damn I just admitted it and it felt good to finally tell someone.

"OMG Sam! Since when?"

"I just realized it two days ago but I think that I liked him after what he did for me when you ex-best friend was here"

"Who likes who?" Spencer came in the room.

"SAM LIKES FREDDIE!" Carly squealed at Spencer.

"Yes! Now you owe me 10 bucks!" Spencer said.

"Wait you guys betted that I liked Freddie?"

"No I betted that you would admit it tonight and Carly said that you wouldn't."

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS!"

"Sam I … s-"

"I see I taught you guys well." I said cutting Carly off. The three of us laughed then me and Carly realized that we were going to be late.

"Ok enough of that I still have to fix you up."

Carly curled my hair and then tied it into a pony tail making me look like Melanie then she put lip gloss on me and purple eyes hadow. Then she did the same to her but instead of a pony tail on her hair she turned it into a bun and instead of purple eye shadow hers was res matching her dress. Spencer dropped us of in front of the school gym. As we entered it the design was awesome the geeks did an ok job here I may actually enjoy this night.

* * *

So what do you guys think of the second chapter? to much?

SAM is out of character here sorry.

You know what to do so do it.

Criticisms are encouraged. :)


	3. I love you too

The end of the journey.

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV

I am so nervous I can't believe I am actually doing this.

"Dude your almost on Sam and Carly just came in. Let me just get Carly." Gibby said as I had my guitar in hand and replaying the song over and over in my head.

"You ready?" Carly asked me as she approached me 5 minutes later.

"Yeah I guess."

"So you got the choreography covered?"

"What choreography?" I said in a panicked tone.

"Don't panic here's what you do start of by singing the first verse in the mic then since you have a mic walk closer to Sam and sing the rest of the song to her then when your done say the speech that you prepared. OK? "

"'Kay!"

The music started we prolonged the intro Carly was singing in the background then I came out sing the words to Your Biggest Fan by Nick Jonas.

i never thought i would, i did it.

i never thought i could, i did it like that.

i get it like this, i get it like everybody knows that we..

got something real shorty.

i know what i feel so shout it like that,

shout it like this.

listen up, everybody knows but you.

so here it goes...

'cause i never really noticed,

took awhile for me to see.

i'm playing back the moments,

now i'm starting to believe

that you could be at the show & know every word

but it's you that makes me sing.

i may not know where we are but i know who i am,

baby, i'm your biggest fan.

(ooooh)

_I stepped closer and closer to Sam as the song progressed. I could see her smiling and she was basically at the edge of her seat._

every time you smile for me,

it takes me awhile to pull myself back

'cause you're all that

& i just had to let you know,

that i'm.. screaming out in the crowd for you.

i can't be too loud, because i don't care, i let 'em all stare.

i just want everyone to know the truth,

it's only you.

As i neared the rap part I started to hesitate bu i could see that sam was begging to hear me sing that part so I did.

i never really noticed,

took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)

i'm playing back the moments,

now i'm starting to believe (starting to believe)

that you could be at the show & know every word

but it's you that makes me sing.

i may not know where we are but i know who i am,

baby, i'm your biggest fan.

you showed up & you looked so classy.

it made me think twice 'bout the way i was acting.

you were there from the start of it all.

like a dream came to life, now i'm left in awe.

stars shine but your light is the brightest,

& love flies but your love is the highest.

you're so sweet that it drives me crazy,

a summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby.

_She was completely hypnotized by the end of the rap and she was giving me the smile that Carly gives Adam when ever he's around._

no, i never really noticed,

took awhile for me to see. (awhile for me to see)

i'm playing back the moments,

& i'm starting to believe (starting to believe)

that you could be at the show & know every word

but it's you that makes me sing.

i may not know where we are but i know who i am,

baby, i'm your biggest fan.

(ooooh)

baby, i'm your biggest fan.

(ooooh)

'cause you can be at the show & know everyone

but it's you that makes me sing.

i may not know where we are but i know who i am,

baby, i'm your biggest fan.

As I finished the song all the people started clapping and whaling.

"Samantha Joy Puckett ..." I started saying but stop and got on one knee and all the people shouted even louder.

"I never really wanted to tell you but if I hide it any longer I might die. I love you with all my heart, mind and soul. I know you don't believe me because you think I love Carly the truth is… it has always been you. I just told people that it was Carly because I was afraid that if I told you, you might not feel the same way and rejection from you is ten times worse than having to take a tic bath for the rest of my life. Sam I promise to love you forever will you be my girlfriend Princess Puckett?" as I said that I brought out a box I saw Sam's eyes widen.

"YES!" she said letting out tears of joy.

"What are you waiting for kiss her already!" I heard Carly say through the mic.

SAM'S POV

What are you waiting for kiss her already!" I heard Carly say through the mic. In less than second I felt soft lips crashed against mine. Our second kiss felt nothing like our first it was more passionate more sweet and this time it meant something.

"I love you too." I finally said after we parted. He then grabbed my face and we began kissing again. As the kiss ended due to the constant coughing in the background. I uttered out 9 words.

"I knew I was going to enjoy this night." Freddie and I danced the night away. It was truly a night to remember.

* * *

So that was the end of this fic hope you liked it tell me what you think. thanks.


End file.
